The Legend of Korra & the Dragon Warrior: Air
by White Hunter
Summary: What if Korra had a twin sister, named Miyuki, who is to become a legend like her. Full summery is on the inside.


Legend of Korra and the Dragon Warrior: Air

I do not own the characters of Avatar: The Legend of Korra or The Legend of Spyro game. Only the characters that I have made up within my head.

What if Korra had a twin sister that had a greater destiny then her? Miyuki was a young girl that was born as a non-bender and felt like she was an outcast to her family as she lives in the shadow of her older twin Korra the Avatar. But her life soon changes when she is transported to a different world after she is given a crystal necklace by a stranger that had visited her village during her and her sister's 7th birthday. Miyuki discovers that the world that she had been transported to has dragons and other creatures that she has never seen while learning that she is the Legendary Dragon Warrior. Now she must discover the powers within herself before going back to her world where she must help her sister in protecting Republic City from a man named Amon who wants to take everyone's bending away.

Will she be able to live up to her destiny of becoming the next Dragon Warrior?

The Start of Miyuki's Destiny

_**Earth**_

_**Fire**_

_**Air**_

_**Water**_

_**When I was a boy my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the united republic nations a society where Benders and Non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They name the capital of this great land Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many great things in his life, but sadly his time in this world came to an end and like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.**_

Southern Water Tribe Village

It was nighttime in the South Pole as snow gently fell from the sky. All was quiet around the village of the Southern Water Tribe, but something was happing in one of the houses that stood far away from the village. Inside the house was a twenty year old man who was pacing around in worry. Recently his wife had gone into labor and he had called for the village elder to come and help with the situation. Now he was waiting outside of his and his wife's bedroom while pacing around with anticipation. His waiting soon came to an end when he heard two babies crying in the next room. A large smile spread out across the man's face as an elderly woman came out of the bedroom with a smile on her old face.

"Congratulations Tonraq," said the elderly woman. "You're wife, Senna, has just given birth to twins girls."

"Thank you Master Katara," said Tonraq as he bowed towards the elderly woman in respect.

"You may go in and see her now," the woman, Katara, said as she motioned for Tonraq to go into the room.

Tonraq slowly walked into the bedroom and saw his wife, Senna, propped up against a few pillows as she held two bundles within her arms. One of the bundles in Senna's left arm was kicking with small whimpers coming from the baby wrapped within the warm cloth while the other lay silent in the bundle held in Senna's right arm. Senna was smiling down at her two babies before she looked up to see her husband walking towards her.

"Tonraq," said Senna in a soft voice.

"I'm here Senna," said Tonraq as he sat down on the bedside with a proud smile on his face.

The two of them looked down to see their new daughters. The baby that was moving around so much poked her hands out as she reached towards her father.

"This one has spirit," said Tonraq as he took the hyper baby out of Senna's arm and cradled her in his own arms.

"Yes she does," Senna chuckled before she looked down at her second daughter. "And this one is as calm as the sea itself."

"And as silent as snow," said Tonraq as he looked down at the second bundle in his wife's arms.

"Snow…" voiced Senna thoughtfully before she smiled. "That's it, we'll call her Miyuki."

"Miyuki," echoed Tonraq while he nodded his head in approval. "Yes, that sounds like a good name for her and as for the hyper twin here we'll call her Korra."

With that the two new parents sat together in perfect silence as they looked down at the two miracles that had been brought into their lives. But what the two didn't know about is that their twin daughter, Miyuki, had a strange birth mark on the back of her right hand. The birth mark was midnight blue, almost black, and it was in the shape of a dragon's head that was attached to a snake like body as it arched around a small circle that sat underneath it.

Scene Change

"So young warrior, you have returned," spoke an old and wise voice of a male as a figure looked down at the picture of Miyuki that was drawn on one of the pages within a large book. "All of us have been waiting for you to be reincarnated again young one, to give back hope to our world. Many, if not a few, have forgotten the legend of the once great warrior that was chosen to help the dragons of this world. But it is not just our world that you will be helping for your sister will also need your help in the many battles that is to come within your world. Your lives are intertwined with each other even though your destinies are not the same. Live with your family as long as you can Miyuki, for you will be summoned someday when we have need of you."

With that said, the book closed itself before it floated to a shelf where many other books of shapes and sizes sat within the large library. The figure soon disappeared into the shadows of the room as he awaited the day when he will meet the child and bestow a gift to her.

Six and a half years later

Years passed as the two girls grew up, but not together. Two years back, when Korra and Miyuki were 4 years old, it was discovered that Korra was the new Avatar when she started bending three of the four elements. Tonraq and Senna quickly informed the White Lotus about Korra being the Avatar. When the elders of the White Lotus saw Korra perform the three elements before them they immediately took Korra to the compound where they could train her. The one who didn't like the idea of Korra being taken away was Miyuki. Miyuki would try to find a way to change the minds of the elders to let her older twin stay, but the members of the White Lotus were firmly set to take Korra back to the compound with them.

Miyuki became broken hearted after that as she'd watch helplessly as her only sister was taken away from her. Her parents try to comfort her as best they could, but they knew that Miyuki would never truly be happy until she saw Korra again. So, Tonraq and Senna decided that each year they would ask the elders if Miyuki and Korra could spend time together when their birthdays came around. The elders were reluctant to the agreement until Master Katara persuaded them to let the two siblings spend time together for she knew that family members should never be apart from each other.

It was on that special day that Miyuki and her father were walking through the village as they looked around to see if they could find anything for Korra. The two sisters were going to be celebrating their 7th birthday and Miyuki wanted to find something special for her sister.

"I hope we can find something for Korra," said Miyuki as she held on to her father's hand while they walked through the none-too busy marketplace.

"I'm sure we'll find that special gift Miyuki," said Tonraq as he looked down at his daughter with a reassuring smile.

Miyuki had grown into a beautiful young girl that had the same skin and hair color as her parents, but her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue that sparkled when the light hits them. Miyuki grew her hair long where she was able to wear it in a low pony tail.

Miyuki is a soft spoken girl who is gentle of heart. She can be shy around people sometimes, but she is not afraid to speak her own mind or help others who are in trouble. Miyuki was born as a non-bender so that made her an outcast within her family, but the little girl was not deterred by this fact and continues to push on with her life.

Miyuki and Tonraq continued walking through the market until they came to a stand that was selling bracelets. Tonraq began to look through the many bracelets that were in the stand along with Miyuki. The young girl frowned as she looked at one bracelet after another before coming to one that looked good for her sister.

The bracelet that she was holding was made out of black leather with five or six aqua blue stones set into it.

"Daddy, this one," said Miyuki as she held up the bracelet for her father to see.

Tonraq gently took the bracelet from his daughter's hand and examined it: "You have a good eye Miyuki."

Miyuki let out a giggle as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. The little girl watched for a second as her father started talking to the owner of the shop before she turned to look at some of the other shops in the marketplace. She then spotted a stand selling necklaces with an old man that looked to be about in his 50's sitting behind the desk.

The man was wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood sitting over his head. The man had a short brown beard with a few white streaks in it and dark brown eyes that stared out at the people that walked passed his stand.

Miyuki became curious as she looked at the man sitting at the stand by himself before she decided to walk over to the stand to see what was there. As the 6, soon to turn 7, year old came to the stand she saw many beautiful necklaces sitting on the desk and hanging from the pole that held up the roof of the stand.

"Pretty," said Miyuki in a soft voice as she looked at the all the different necklaces that were in the stand.

"Do you see anything you like young one?" asked the old man as he looked down at Miyuki with a smile.

"Um…I'm still l-looking sir," spoke Miyuki shyly as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Well, take your time. There are plenty of fine necklaces to see."

Miyuki slowly nodded before she started looking again and that was when her eyes spotted something on the table. Sitting on the table was a six face crystal blue pillar pendent that was set in a silver band and clasp that was attached to a tan leather string that looked strong enough to endure any kind of weather. The crystal was 6cm's long and 4cm's wide. The crystal sparkled when the light of the sun hit it at just the right angle.

"You seem to have a good eye young one," spoke the man as he picked up the necklace that Miyuki was looking at. "Despite its plain appearance this crystal can still show its beauty."

"It's really beautiful, but I'm afraid that I don't have any money with me," said Miyuki sadly.

"Well young one, I'm not really into money," said the man with a smile. "But I am willing to trade it for something if you wish."

Miyuki perked up at what the man had said to her before she frowned in thought. Just what can she offer the old man? Suddenly she remembered something that she had made a few days ago when she was bored. Miyuki quickly dug into one of the pockets of her parka before pulling out a light blue stone that had been shaped into a circle with the etchings of the waves that symbolize the Water Tribe. The stone was attached to a dark blue chocker band with a silver clasp and loop that were attached to both ends.

"I made this chocker when I was bored a few days ago," said Miyuki as she presented the necklace to the old man. "It was my first attempt in making the pendant and I'm not sure if it's good enough to trade with that beautiful necklace."

The shop keeper chuckle: "Young child despite what you say about that pendant I can tell that you've put a lot of your heart and soul into making it. If there is one thing you must learn in this world it is this 'It does not matter what you look like on the outside, but what is on the inside of a being's heart that counts'."

Miyuki tilted her head in confusion as she gave the man her handmade necklace: "Um…what exactly does that mean sir?"

"You'll learn what it means in time young one," said the man with a smile as he took the handmade necklace from Miyuki before he gave the crystal necklace to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Miyuki as she gave the shop keeper a smile.

Miyuki quickly slipped the necklace over her head before she started to walked back over to her father.

"You are welcome," said the shop keeper. "And have a happy birthday young Miyuki."

Miyuki stopped in her tracks as a surprise look came over her face before she quickly turned around to face the shop keeper again.

"H-how did you…" started Miyuki but her words became caught in her throat when she saw that the shop keeper was no longer there.

The young girl frowned in suspicion before she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the crystal that hung around her neck with a smile on her face. This was turning out to be a good birthday for her.

9 years later

Years passed for Miyuki and through those years her life had taken a turn for the worse. Miyuki had started feeling like she didn't belong in her family and tribe anymore when she had turned 9 years old and she also felt like she was living in her sister's shadow as Korra started growing stronger in her Avatar training. Miyuki, as she grew older, would sometimes visit the compound where her sister was being kept and watched how her sister progressed through her training. The feeling of watching her sister bending three of the four elements would sadden Miyuki as she is reminded that she wasn't able to bend the main element that the people of her tribe were able to master, water. Miyuki decided to talk to her parents about her misery, but found out that her parents were favoring Korra more then her as they became proud of how well Korra was advancing in her Avatar training. That gave Miyuki a new feeling within her heart that she didn't like and that was jealousy. Miyuki soon decided to talk to Master Katara about her problems. Katara told her that having feelings like jealousy were normal but that she must not let her emotions get the better of her.

In the years that followed Miyuki's jealousy of her sister and the feeling of never belonging within the Southern Water Tribe began to grow. She couldn't take these feelings anymore so she decided that in the few days, after her and Korra's 15th birthday, she would venture out to find her true calling in the world. Miyuki remembered the day when she told Master Katara that she was leaving the tribe to find her place in the world.

Flashback to two days ago

_A 15 year old Miyuki slowly walked into Master Katara's home as she stepped hesitantly into the room._

_Miyuki had grown into a fine young lady with curves developing in all the right places. Her hair had grown longer over the years where she still tied it up into a pony tail but let it hang over her left shoulder._

_She was wearing a blue coat with the bottom edge stretching down towards her upper tights. The coat's hood and shoulders were lined with white fur. The trimmings around the hem of the sleeves were lined dark blue along with the bottom edge of the coat. A dark blue strip sat on the front of Miyuki's coat as it began from being thick on the top before starting to grow thinner towards the middle off the coat until it was hidden by a thick leather brown waist belt. The belt's edges were a reddish brown, while the inner piece was a forest brown and sitting in the middle of the belt was a circle with the edges and smaller circle in the middle being a dark blue while the middle ring was pure white. She was wearing dark blue winter trousers, and tan mukluks that were lined with white fur on top with blue strips underneath them and dark red soles. On Miyuki's hands were light blue one fingered mittens with light purple on the palm of the mitten._

"_Master Katara?" called Miyuki as she stood in the healer's home. "Are you here?"_

"_Yes, yes I'm here!" answered Katara from another room. "Just give me a second."_

_The 15 year old waited for about a second before Master Katara finally came out of the other room. A smile came over the old woman's face when she saw Miyuki._

"_Well Miyuki I'm surprise that you came to my home so late in the afternoon," said Master Katara with a chuckle. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Miyuki didn't smile back as she looked at Katara with sad eyes. The old woman's smile soon faded when she saw the look in the young 15 year old girl's eyes._

"_What's wrong Miyuki?" asked Master Katara._

"_Master Katara…I'm thinking of leaving for a while," said Miyuki. "I need to find my own path in this world."_

"_I had a feeling you were going to say that," muttered Master Katara. "You have been growing more and more uncertain about your place within this tribe and with your family haven't you?"_

_Miyuki slowly nodded her head at Master Katara as she confirmed the answer to the question the elder had asked her. The elderly sighed before she smiled sadly at Miyuki._

"_If you must leave to find your place in this world than I won't stop you," said Katara. "But just remember you'll always be part of the Southern Water Tribe."_

_Miyuki smiled back at Master Katara before she walked up to the elderly woman and hugged her._

"_Thank you Master Katara," said Miyuki as a few tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'll miss you."_

"_And I will miss you Miyuki," voiced Katara as she embraced the 15 year old. "May the spirits watch over you and lead you back home when you have found your place in this world."_

_Miyuki pulled back from Master Katara as she used the back of her mitten to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. She gave Master Katara one last smile before she turned and walked out of the room. Miyuki caught Katara's finale words before she exited the elder's home._

"_Goodbye Miyuki."_

End of Flashback

Miyuki let a stray tear fall down her face while she stood on the deck of an ocean liner that she had boarded a few hours ago as she watched the sun set over the horizon. Hanging from Miyuki's right shoulder and across her chest was a travel bag that was filled with the necessary stuff that she would need on her travel like money, extra clothing, food, etc.

Miyuki watched the open ocean before her as a pain of guilt stabbed at her heart. The young 15 year old hadn't told her family about her leave of absence. Instead she had left a letter on her bed for her family to find as it would tell them everything about why she had to leave for a while.

'_I'm sorry mom and dad,_' thought Miyuki as she stared out at nothing in front of her. '_Korra…please live up to being the Avatar that everyone expects you to be._'

A cool wind blew against Miyuki's face as she leaned against the railing for a few moments before she lifted her right hand up towards her neck. She stuck her mitten hand down the front of her coat's collar before pulling out the familiar six faced crystal pendent that she had gotten from the old man on her 7th birthday. Miyuki let the crystal sit in the palm of her hand for a moment as she watched how the rays of the sun's light touched the gem while it glowed in front of the 15 year old girl's eyes. A small smile came over Miyuki's face as she looked down at the pendent, but it quickly faded when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. The 15 year old let the crystal fall to her chest as she quickly turned around to see who was coming towards her.

Walking towards Miyuki was a man that looked like he had a little too much to drink. The man looked to be in his late 30's and was a little fat around the stomach. He had short black hair and amber-brown eyes. He was wearing a long brown sleeve coat over a white shirt, black pants and brown boots.

Miyuki quickly knew that this man was going to be trouble and decided to move somewhere else where the man wouldn't bug her, but the man stopped her when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders once he had gotten closer to her.

"Hey…where do you think you're going babe?" questioned the man loudly as he hung onto Miyuki like there was no tomorrow.

"Away from you," growled Miyuki as she pushed against the man as she tried to escape from his grip.

"Aw don't be like that, *Hiccup*!" said the man before he hiccupped while he held tighter to Miyuki. "Why don't we go someplace else where we can have a little fun together, huh?"

"No!" shouted Miyuki in angrily, "Leave me alone!"

The 15 year old began to push the man away from her as hard as she could and what happened next was something that she wasn't expecting. With as much force as she could muster, Miyuki pushed the man away from her with strength she never knew she had and through the force of the push it separated her from the man that was holding her. But the force of the push also made her stumble backwards towards the railing of the ship. Miyuki's back hit the railing as the impact on metal knocked the breath out of her for a second, but the 15 year old quickly regained it before pressed herself up against the railing as she watched the man walk towards her again.

The man let out a chuckle: "I like it when girls are play hard to get."

Miyuki started to get scared and angry at the same time as she started climbing up backwards onto the railing until she was sitting on the top edge of it. She watched as the man drew closer to her and that was when she snapped. She swung her right arm forward upon reflex with the palm of her hand facing outwards and shouted at the man.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed angrily and what happened next really surprised her.

Suddenly, without warning, a blast of fire appeared from the palm of her hand. The appearance of fire startled the man out of his mind as he quickly threw himself down on the deck of the ship to dodge the blast of fire that was shot at him. The 15 year old was taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of flames she had summoned forth from her hand that she tipped too far backwards over the railing. With a scream Miyuki found herself falling towards the cold waters of the ocean. Miyuki quickly closed her eyes while covering her arms over her face as she waited to feel the intense cold water hit her body, but if she had kept eyes opened long enough she would have seen her pendent glowing.

The men who had been bugging her quickly picked himself off the deck and looked over the railing to see if the girl had hit the water but was blinded by an intense light that suddenly appeared from the side of the ship. The man started to regained his vision as the light slowly faded before he looked over the railing again, but was surprise to see nothing in front of him.

"Huh, where'd she go?" questioned the man in confusion.

Scene Change

Miyuki didn't know how long she had her eyes closed, but after what felt like years to her the young 15 year old slowly opened her eyes as she lowered her arms away from her face. Miyuki blinked in confusion when she saw that she wasn't falling towards the waters of the ocean, instead she found herself standing/floating in a bright world of nothingness. The 15 year old girl let her arms drop to her side as she looked at the bright light that surrounded her.

"W-where am I?" voiced Miyuki as she looked around in confusion.

"_You are in a dimension that separates our two worlds from each other,_" spoke a voice from out of nowhere.

Miyuki flinched back in surprise when she heard the voice speaking from all around her. Miyuki began to turn around slowly as she tried to find the owner of the voice.

"W-whose there?" questioned Miyuki as she started to feel a little frightened.

"_Be still young one,_" answered the voice calmly. "_I am a friend._"

"A friend?" echoed Miyuki with uncertainty. "How can you be a friend when I don't even know who you are?"

The voice let out a chuckle: "_You make a very good point child. Allow me to introduce myself; I am known as the Chronicler by the beings of my world._"

"Your world?" questioned Miyuki. "Are you saying that you're from the spirit world?"

"_No young on, I am from an entirely different world than the one you have heard many tales and legends about. In my world there are living creatures that talk and are able to walk like you humans do. Then there are dragons that are able to speak as well._"

"Wait a minute did you just say…dragons?"

"_Yes, but the dragons from my world are not like the ancient dragons of your world. Their bodies aren't long or serpent like and they can wield different elements then just fire._"

Miyuki didn't speak for a moment as she let all of the information that the Chronicler was telling her sink in. There were dragons still alive in another world? That piece of information was something Miyuki was not expecting.

"Dragons are still thriving, but in another world?"

"_Yes…but just barely._"

"W-what do you mean just barely?"

"_Well young one, the dragons of my world had been at war with another dragon that had turned his back on his own kind for power. He was willing to destroy every dragon in my world just so that he can conquer it._"

"T-that's awful."

"_But he was soon defeated by a young purple dragon that had been born into my world many years ago. Spyro, the young purple dragon, and his friends have been living peaceful lives ever since the defeat of Malefor, but the world is still in chaos. The servants of Malefor still run wild within the Dragon Realm and they have been trying to drive the dragon race into extinction for a long time. And there are rumors of a new dark force that threatens to destroy our world as well._"

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Miyuki in a small voice. "What can I do when I'm just a weak little non-bender?"

"_Young one you are more than what you think you are._"

"What do you mean?"

"_All in good time young Miyuki, but right now our time grows short. We will meet again soon little warrior._"

"Warrior?" echoed Miyuki in confusion before she realized something. "Wait how'd you know my name?!"

But the 15 year old never got her answer as she was suddenly blinded by a flash of light that had appeared high above her head before darkness came over her vision and the young water tribe girl lost consciousness.

Ten minutes later

Miyuki let out a groan as she began to regain consciousness before she slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was a little blurry, but it soon cleared after a while and what she saw above her was a bright clear blue sky with a few clouds floating overhead. Miyuki blinked her eyes for a second before she realized that she was lying on the ground in a patch of tall grass. Miyuki quickly sat up in surprise before she started to take a good look around. She saw that she was on a small hill in an open field of grass with a wide flowing river nearby, waterfalls and large forests. Miyuki also noticed tall rocky cliffs and mountains surrounding the area as well.

'_W-where am I?_' thought Miyuki as she took in her surroundings.

The 15 year old slowly got up onto her feet as she got a better view at her surroundings while the wind gently blew across her face. Now that she was standing she saw that she was in a valley with a wall of rocks surrounding the place on all sides.

'_This valley is beautiful,_' thought Miyuki as gazed at the scenery before her.

Miyuki continued to stand where she was as she looked at the scenery for a while when she was suddenly brought out of her daydream by a strange buzzing sound coming from behind her. The 15 year old quickly turned around and what she saw really shocked her to no end.

Buzzing in front of Miyuki were 50 creatures that she had never seen before. The creatures had dark grey skin; sickly green manes; large orange bug like eyes and they all looked to be around the height of her knees. They were hovering off the ground by flapping their bug like wings rapidly in the air. In their hands they held thick wooden clubs and Miyuki knew that these creatures were dangerous despite their size.

Miyuki slowly took a step back as she tried to gain some distance from the strange creatures that hovered in front of her, but she quickly found herself falling backwards as she started rolling down the hill that she had been standing on a few moments ago. Miyuki continued to roll down the hill before coming to a stop when she reached the bottom. The 15 year old shook her head for a second as she tried to clear it before looking to see that she was near the bank of a river.

"Now that's what I call a trip," muttered Miyuki as she slowly stood back up on her feet again.

Miyuki looked up at the hill that she had rolled down from and saw the creatures come flying down towards her without hesitation. Miyuki slowly stepped back in fright before she quickly stopped herself when she saw that she was too close to the edge of the river.

"Oh-no," groaned Miyuki before she looked back at the creatures that were advancing towards her.

Fear started to grip Miyuki's heart as the creatures began to surround her on all sides before one of them suddenly flew straight at her. Miyuki stood paralyzed as she watched the incoming creature shoot towards her, but it suddenly stopped in midair. The reason for the sudden halt was that it had been shot by an arrow that had appeared from out of nowhere. The 15 year old watched in confusion as the creature fell to the ground dead before it disappeared in dark shadow of smoke.

"W-what the…" started Miyuki before she remembered the other creatures that were encircling her and quickly saw them shoot towards her all at once. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Miyuki quickly shot her arms forward upon instinct and what happened next really shocked the 15 year old to her core. Two thick giant streams of water suddenly rose up from the river behind Miyuki before they shot forward and collided with the creatures that were attacking her and when the water hit it instantly frozen around the creatures. Miyuki stared wide eyed in wonder at the large ice crystals that incased the creatures inside.

"D-did I just…waterbend?" voiced Miyuki as she looked down at her mitten hands in confusion.

While Miyuki was distracted one of the remaining creatures that she didn't get suddenly shot out of nowhere and tackled the 15 year old to the ground. Miyuki was instantly pinned as the creature sat on top of her with its club raised high over its head, but it was quickly stopped by another arrow that struck it behind its back. The 15 year old watched it disintegrate into dark smoke just like the other one that had tried to attack her before she lay on the ground to catch her bearings.

Miyuki could feel her heart pounding hard within her chest as she lay on the ground while not moving a muscle. Her eyes were wide with terror as she continued to look up at the sky above her before she started to hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. Miyuki slowly turned her head to the right as she saw a figure walking towards her. She couldn't see what the figure looked like for his form was hidden behind the glared of the sun, but she did notice that he was standing up right like a man and was carrying a bow in his right hand.

The figure stopped as he now stood over Miyuki as if examining her, but he soon knelt down while hanging his bow over his shoulders. Miyuki stared up at the figure for a minute before the shock of what had happened to her started to take effect as she began to slip into unconsciousness. As the darkness started to close around her vision Miyuki felt the figure snake his left arm behind her shoulders as he lifted the upper half of her body off the ground.

"It's alright young one," spoke the figure in a male voice before Miyuki slipped into unconsciousness. "You're safe now."

To Be Continued


End file.
